


Secret View

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bat spies a Cat and a Canary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret View

Batman took to the roof that allowed him to see into Selina's apartment, having gotten worried for her absence of late.

What he saw he thought he might never forget. He had no doubt in his mind that the smaller woman was none other than Gotham's Pretty Bird. He also knew that what he was seeing was possibly the biggest secret in Gotham.

After all, if he had not known that Dinah and Selina were sleeping together, there was no way anyone knew. He also knew there were at least a hundred men he could name who would love to see just what he could, right then.

It was something to make him smile, before he left for other parts of the city...somewhat reluctantly.


End file.
